SUSFU 25
SUSFU 25 thumb|[[NiGHTS a journey into Dreams]]thumb|[[Rascal the Hedgehog Mädchen mit Problemen]]thumb|[[Wizeman the Wicked will Nightopia zerstören]]thumb|[[Reala NiGHTS Rivale]]thumb|[[Jackle the Mantle spitzbübischer Nightmaren]]thumb|[[Puffy Nightmaren]] Rascal: Das ist ein schöner Tag. Aber jetzt muss ich schlafen. Rascal legt sich hin und deckt sich zu. Auf einmal geht ihr Fenster auf. Rascal: Was zum? Rascal geht zum Fenster und macht das Fenster zu. Rascal: Merkwürdig. Auf einmal wird Rascal gegen die Tür gedrückt von Reala! Rascal: Was zum? Was bist du? Reala: Nennen wir mich mal als deinen schlimmsten Albtraum, du kleine Wichtin. Rascal: Was willst du? Reala: Deine Ideya! Rascal: Meine was? Auf einmal fliegt NiGHTS rein und schubst Reala weg. NiGHTS: Hi! Rascal: Und wer bist du? NiGHTS: Komm erstmal lieber in Sicherheit! Gib mir deine Hand! Rascal: Wer sagt, dass ich dir vertrauen sollte? NiGHTS: Möchtest du schöne Träume haben? Rascal: Ja. Rascal nimmt NiGHTS Hand und dualisiert mit NiGHTS! Rascal: What the …? NiGHTS: Du bist in meinen Körper. Und jetzt wird es Zeit, Nightopia zu erreichen! NiGHTS fliegt nach Nightopia und Rascal steht vor dem Tor alleine. Rascal: Was ging gerade vor sich vor? Bin ich tot? Nahm ich irgendwas schlechtes zu mir? Bin ich übermüdet? Owl: Du nahmst nichts schlechtes zu dir. Gestatten, Owl! Rascal: Hi Owl. Wo bin ich? Owl: Willkommen in Nightopia! Der Ort der Träume! Rascal: Der Ort der Träume? Owl: Ja. Was sehe ich denn da? Ist das rote Ideya? Rascal: Rote Ideen? Owl: Ideya! Du besitzt diese seltene Ideya. Die rote Ideya des Mutes. Rascal: Was ist daran so besonders? Owl: Du bist in der Lage, Wizeman Nightmaren Armee zu stoppen! Auf einmal fliegt NiGHTS und landet hinter Owl. NiGHTS: Willst du das Mädchen langweilen? Weg mit der Theorie, her mit der Praxis! Owl: Oh nein, NiGHTS ist da! Rascal: NiGHTS? NiGHTS: Ja. Wie ist denn dein Name? Rascal: Rascal the Hedgehog. NiGHTS: Hallo Rascal, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Möchtest du Owls langweile Theorie anhören oder was erleben? Rascal: Was erleben. Owl: Was geht mit der Jugend nur falsch? NiGHTS: Ich erkläre dir die Lage: Du wurdest von Reala angegriffen. Rascal: Reala? Meinst du diese hässliche... NiGHTS: Ja. Danke für die perfekte Beschreibung. Ich weiß aber schon, wie er aussieht. Rascal: Er? NiGHTS: Wer? Rascal: Reala? NiGHTS: Was? Rascal: Vergiss es. NiGHTS: Auf jeden Fall gehört Reala Wizemans Nightmaren Armee an und will alle 5 Ideyas von einem Besucher klauen, um Nightopia zu zerstören. Doch wir können die 5 Ideyas nutzen, um die Nightmaren zu zerstören. Und Wizeman. Rascal: Klingt cool. NiGHTS: Ist es auch. Wenn es uns gelingt. Du hast in dir die rote Ideya. Doch den Rest musst du dir verdienen. Rascal: Ergibt das einen Sinn? NiGHTS: Das frage ich mich auch, aber ich bestimme nicht die Naturgesetze. Rascal: Naturgesetze? NiGHTS: Komm mit! NiGHTS zieht Rascal zu einer Tür, die in einer Eiswelt führt. Rascal: Was zum? NiGHTS: Das ist eine Eiswelt? Ich dachte, das ist eine freundliche Zone. Die Zone der Reinheit....von dir. Rascal: Willst du mich verkohlen? NiGHTS: Nein. Das bedeutet du bist nicht rein. Rascal: Und was heißt das? NiGHTS: Du... Clawz greift NiGHTS an und sperrt ihn in einen Käfig ein. NiGHTS: Clawz! Clawz: GGGRRRRRRRRRRRR! Rascal: Ach du...was soll ich tun, NiGHTS? NiGHTS: Mich befreien. Und das kannst du nur, wenn du ein schreckliches Geheimnis über dich erzählst. Rascal: OK. Mein Gehiemnis ist...was macht er da? Clawz springt auf eine Maus nach den Anderen rauf. NiGHTS: Sags! Rascal: Ich habe meiner Mutter Geld geklaut, OK? Ich bereue es schon sehr lange! NiGHTS: Mädchen, das ist nicht nett. NiGHTS kommt wieder frei und fliegt zu allen Mäusen und zerstört sie mit einem Paraloop. NiGHTS nimmt auch die Maus von Clawz vor und lässt sie nach oben schießen. Clawz: GRARGH! Clawz knallt gegen einen Baum und ist besiegt. NiGHTS: Das war easy Business! Rascal: Das war der gefährliche Gegner? NiGHTS: Der Erste. Ein weißes Teil fliegt zu Rascal. NiGHTS: Das ist sie. Rascal: Die Ideya der Reinheit, durch meiner Schuldbekennung. NiGHTS: Du hast jetzt schon 2! Wir sollten raus hier und die nächste Tür öffnen, denn wie du siehst, blüht die Welt wieder! Rascal: Du hast Recht. Es sieht schön aus. NiGHTS und Rascal gehen zur nächsten Welt. NiGHTS: Diese Zone zeigt deine Intelligenz...höre ich da Musik? Rascal: Öhm...ja. Ich mag Musik! NiGHTS: Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Puffy jetzt kommt. Rascal: Puffy? NiGHTS: Ja. Sie liebt auch Musik. Doch leider die falsche Art davon. Rascal: Falsche Art von Musik? Puffy: HÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖRTE ICH NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS? Fenster explodieren durch ihren Gesang Rascal: Was war das? NiGHTS: Puffy war das. Sie liebt Opern. Rascal: Oh nein. Puffy: Oh, hallo NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS! NiGHTS: Übertreibe nicht, du Bestie! NiGHTS nimmt Puffy und schleppt sie. Puffy: Hey, wohin schleppst du mich HIIIIIIIIIINNN? NiGHTS wirft Puffy aus der Oper und gibt Rascal die blaue Ideya der Intelligenz. Rascal: Ich spüre Intelligenz. NiGHTS: Ich glaube Puffy hat mir dafür ein paar Gehörzellen zerstört. Komm gehen wir weiter. NiGHTS schleppt Rascal zur dritten Tür und sie stehen vor einem Baum. NiGHTS: Zeit für den Wachstum. Rascal: Was? NiGHTS: Das ist die Zone. Der Wachstum deines Herzens. Alles was wir machen müssen ist es, den Nightmaren da drin zu besiegen. Rascal: Cool. Auf einmal ist da ein Käfig um NiGHTS und wird gefangengenommen. Rascal: Was zum? ???: Hahahahahahaha! Du Narr brachtest mir NiGHTS zu mir. NiGHTS: Nein, nicht du! Jackle: Oh doch, NiGHTS! It's fright night time, baby! Rascal: Keine Ahnung wer du bist du Clown, doch ich werde NiGHTS retten! Denn ich glaube an meinen Herz. NiGHTS: Ja! Du hast es...moment mal, warum bin ich immer noch im Käfig? Jackle: Hihihihihihihihi! Ihr Idioten checkt ja gar nichts. Du musst mich besiegen, Närrin! Anders kriegst du NiGHTS nicht frei. Jackle wirft messerscharfe Karten nach Rascal, doch sie weicht aus und rennt nach hinten zu ihm und klaut ihm seinen Mantel. Jackle: Was? NEIN! NiGHTS: Mach weiter so! Rascal wirft den Mantel weg und spindasht Jackle. Jackle: AH! Rascal: Sage bye, du Idiot! Rascal springt nach oben und tritt ihn gegen einen Baum, wo er liegen bleibt. Jackle: Ich komme wieder. Jackle flieht und NiGHTS kommt frei. NiGHTS: Hier ist sie. Die grüne Ideya des Wachstums. Rascal: Nur noch eine. NiGHTS: Hier ist die letzte Tür! NiGHTS öffnet die letzte Tür und Reala schubst NiGHTS um. Reala: Hallo kleines Kind. Ich hoffe NiGHTS gab dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Rascal: Doch Reala! Ich werde die Nightmaren davor abhalten, Nightopia zu zerstören. Und du wirst nichts machen können! Reala: Ich erzähle dir mal was. NiGHTS ist unser Doppelagent. NiGHTS ist auch von Wizeman. NiGHTS ist auch ein Nightmaren. Rascal: Was? Reala: Es ist wahr, kleine Göre. NiGHTS ist ein Nightmaren. Rascal: Ist es wahr? NiGHTS: ...ja. Ich bin Nightmaren. Reala: Das genügt. Reala sperrt NiGHTS in Ketten ein und guckt Rascal böse an. Reala: Na, Kleine? Rascal: Auch wenn NiGHTS ein Nightmaren ist, glaube ich dir kein Wort. NiGHTS würde sonst niemals mir helfen, meine Ideya zu sammeln. Oder mein Leben umzukrempeln. NiGHTS ist immer für mich da gewesen. NiGHTS ist meine letzte HOFFNUNG, euch Nightmaren zu vernichten! Reala: Nein! NiGHTS guckt nicht mehr traurig und lächelt und kommt frei. Rascal kriegt die gelbe Ideya der Hoffnung. Reala: Dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl NiGHTS. Night Over! Reala fliegt zu NiGHTS, doch NiGHTS setzt die Pandora Mask auf und verwandelt sich in einem Warp Ring, in dem Reala reinfliegt. Reala: NEIN! NiGHTS verwandelt sich zurück. NiGHTS: Und Reala ist auch erstmal weg. Rascal: Mir fällt was auf: Wenn wir Wizeman besiegen, verpuffen alle Nightmaren? NiGHTS: ….ja. Rascal: Das heißt....du auch? NiGHTS: Ja. Rascal: Nein NiGHTS! Das lasse ich nicht zu. NiGHTS: Ich kann immer wieder kommen. In deinen Träumen. Da drinnen ist Wizeman. Ich werde ihn ein für alle mal besiegen. NiGHTS fliegt alleine rein und sieht Wizeman Wizeman: So NiGHTS, du hast alle aussortiert? NiGHTS: Ja. Und jetzt stelle dich selbst! Wizeman: Du Narr wirst es bereuen. Wizeman schießt Strahlen aus seinen Augen, doch NiGHTS wirft Felsen auf seine Augen. Wizeman: NEIN! NiGHTS: Night Over, Wizeman! NiGHTS macht einen Paraloop und rammt in Wizeman rein. Wizeman: NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN..... Rascal: Was ist passiert? Rascal wacht in ihrem Bett auf. Rascal: War das alles ein Traum? Nein. War es nicht. Woanders Wizeman: NiGHTS ist ein Narr. Selbst wenn ich sterben sollte, komme ich wieder, weil es immer noch Hass auf den Planeten gibt. NiGHTS ist vorbei! Danach wagen wir einen Blick in die Zukunft zu 30YL! Kategorie:SUSFU